Kaleidoscope
by Aloemilk
Summary: A complex pattern of constantly changing colors and shapes: just like RHr's relationship. A collection of oneshots describing RHr's colors... Oneshot 3: Summer Occupations. Warnings: control!Ron, hair pulling, light biting.
1. Second Thoughts

"So, how do we do this?"

"Use your imagination, Ron."

"You know I have plenty of imagination, Hermione, but honestly, I don't see how I will..."

"Please, you've liked fitting things in tight places since the summer after the war; don't tell me it doesn't appeal to you _now_."

"Oh, well, alright. I guess we can try this."

"Don't act like it's such a sacrifice. I'm even wearing my old uniform for you."

"Yeah... Mmm... Okay, then. Let's do it. Are you sure you're comfortable there? That door must be hurting your back."

"It is _supposed_ to be uncomfortable. It's part of the charm. So, what do you say I put my legs... let's see... here?"

"Sexy, love. With your legs open like that, I have perfect access. I'll just... yes... ugh! Mmm..."

"Careful!"

"What do you want me to do?! I'm too bloody tall!"

"Well, it's about time you knew how to control your long limbs!"

"I thought me controlling other long things was your priority right now."

"I can't believe you still think that wiggling your eyebrows like that has an effect on my libido. Now put your arm here."

"Bloody hell, muggles are crazy to do this! Ugh, I need help undressing you."

"Forget about undressing me, just take off the essentials."

"But I want to at least see your tits!"

"Alright, then..."

"Yeah, like that... Mmm..."

"Better now?"

"Oh yeah, you have brilliant tits."

"Can you reach my knickers?"

"Yeah, I can... I just... Merlin, you're so gagging for it!"

"Oh, just... ahhh... take them off."

"Ah... yeah, get needy like that. Take my trousers down."

"What if I... put this leg over your shoulder?"

"Okay, yeah, that's good. Here we go... oh..."

"Ahhh..."

"Fuck."

"Yes, good..."

"I love being inside you."

"Faster..."

"I'm trying! This bloody car, it's just not big enough! I'm going to enlarge it."

"No! It won't be like in my fantasy. Just... just move as you... ahh... can... yes..."

"Oh, love..."

"Ron..."

"Your tits moving like this... fucking brilliant!"

"Ah... I need... another position... the door, it hurts."

"Agh... just when I was finding my rhythm!"

"Ron!"

"Okay... ahh..."

"Ohh..."

"What about I sit here and you ride me?"

"You can be so lazy sometimes, Ron."

"Lazy?! I _tried_ having a rhythm in this damned car, and _you_ told me to stop!"

"Oh, just... just sit there. Right, like this... ahhhh..."

"Ohh... brillant."

"Yes, touch me like that."

"I love you wearing this fucking uniform."

"I know... I remember trying several of _your_ fantasies... in which, ohhh... this uniform was... relevant...ahhh..."

"Come on, yeah... oh, Hermione, I'm gonna...Unghhhhhh... Ahhh!"

"Rub me so I can come too, before you go... ohhhh... yeah... mmm.... like that, yes! Ohhhh!!!"

"Yes, come for me."

"Ron!!"

"Fuck, yeah!"

"Mmm..."

"Merlin... I'm going to be sore tomorrow. No more car fantasies, please, love?"

"Well, I wanted to suck you off while you're driving, but if you don't want to try that..."

"On second thoughts..."

* * *

**_"Second Thoughts"_**

_Originally written for Mugglemama at LJ :)_


	2. Words

Dear Ron,

Today was a cold day. Colder than it's supposed to be at this time of year, anyway, which just made things worse... I miss you so much! We knew it would happen, but it's still awful to have to go through this. It's been too long since we last saw each other. It's still long before we can meet again.

I miss you. So much. All I want to do is kiss you endlessly, like in those hot summer afternoons we spent hidden in some dark corner at the Burrow. I want to feel your hands all over me again, and hear you moan as you whisper half incoherent promises in my ear. To feel your arms around me, making me feel loved and wanted all at the same time.

Ron, until the day we meet again—sometimes it feels like it's going to be a whole year still, I swear—, words are all we have. For you, though, I'm willing to endure the distance. We'll keep fooling it; we'll keep writing each other and trying to make the most of the few hours we have for ourselves now and then. Because, my love, being with you is all I ever wanted.

Tomorrow is your birthday. I wish I could tell you this in person, but I can't. I have to resort to words, then, to tell you

I love you,

Hermione.

Ps: Your present will have to wait. I want to see your face when you see it.

* * *

_Short drabble originally written as a bday present for honourweasley12 at LJ_


	3. Summer Occupations

Story originally written for grownupron in rhr_smutfest in LJ.

**Summary:** Hermione's back from her year at Hogwarts, and reconnecting with Ron is turning out to be a bit harder than she thought. To concentrate on them, she'll have to give up her plans, but in the process, may learn something about herself.

**Warnings:** control!Ron, hair pulling, light biting. If you're not into rough!sex, this story is not for you :)

* * *

They sat at a restaurant, the booth dark and intimate around them. It was supposed to set the mood for playfulness and sexual expectation, but they were both feeling something completely different at the moment.

"Hermione, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand? I can't just spend my days waiting for you to have some free time for me... I need to feel useful."

"You also need a vacation. You finished school less than two weeks ago. You deserve a summer off before you start with what I'm sure is gonna be a long career... you can't just go straight to work at the Ministry!"

"You say that only because you're trying to convince me. You know that's what I want to do, start at the Ministry as soon as possible."

"But we'll barely have time together if you start working right away. You know how you get. You'll _start_ by working extra hours, so you'll learn everything there is to learn about your job. Then, you'll keep doing more than what's expected, only to prove you're good... that's never gonna change, and we'll never see each other."

"And you'll still be working with George, and you're also going to Auror training... how much free time do you think you'll have?"

"That's the point; if you're just as busy as I am, when will we have time for ourselves?"

"You know what, I don't think we'll solve anything tonight. This was supposed to be for us to have a nice time together after my vacation with my parents. I don't want to fight with you."

"You want to let this rest?" Ron asked, taking some money out to pay and leaving it on the table. He got up and smirked in Hermione's direction. "Okay, let's go for a walk. George asked me to go pick up something for dad at the shop."

They exited the place and walked down Diagon Alley. It was obvious to both of them they were still upset, mulling things over in their minds, ready to pick up the fight as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Even as they walked close to each other, they forgot to hold the other's hand.

* * *

They actually didn't manage to avoid fighting for long.

"Okay, you have to know I escape you both when you get like this. You can close the door behind you on your way out."

Neither Ron nor Hermione paid any attention to George as he disappeared up the staircase. They had been left alone on the first floor of the shop. A single light lit their heated fight.

"It was a good suggestion, Hermione, and you know it."

"It was not."

"It solves everything!"

"It solves _nothing_!"

Ron turned, his hands in fists at his sides. He took a few steps away from her. "You're impossible when you get like this."

"_I'm_ impossible?" Hermione asked, incredulity and anger in her voice. "It's _you_ who's insisting I wait around for you like a pathetic, little Penelope!"

Ron turned to her again, but still kept his distance. "Who the bloody hell is Penelope?"

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to answer the question. No matter how upset she was the reflex was far too engrained in her.

"No, wait, don't answer that," Ron continued, dismissing her reply with sign of his hand. It only frustrated her more. "I couldn't care less. What really worries me is that now you have something to keep you busy, and you still don't wanna do it."

"It's not about keeping myself busy, it's about feeling useful! Can't you see that? You know me, can't you _understand_ me?"

Ron got closer to her until Hermione had to tilt her head back in order to keep looking at him.

"Understand you?" he asked. "_Understand_ you? And when are you going to fucking understand _me_? Can't you see that all I want is to have you for myself even if it's only once?" Ron put his hands around Hermione's head, forcing it back even more and crushing his lips on hers. "I always feel like I'm competing with something or someone for your attention. You're my girlfriend, dammit! When will I have you for myself?"

Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulders, making her fear, just for a moment, that he would shake her. He didn't. She knew he was angry enough, but he didn't. He just ran his hands up her neck forcefully until he grabbed her head again. "When will I feel you're _with me__; _that I don't have to share you?" There was passion and something dark in his eyes. He crushed his lips on hers once more. "To hell with your independence," he continued, one hand still grabbing her skull, his other hand grabbing her hips and pulling her to him. "When am I going to feel you're _mine_?"

He rubbed his quickly hardening cock against her. Later, she would ask herself why she didn't react then. She would only think it was the surprise—at his behaviour, his words, and her own instinctive reaction to him.

A part of her told her she should stop him, that the strength and roughness he was using on her wasn't something she should respond to... but she did respond, and actually enjoyed it when he grabbed her hair and pulled it so the column of her neck was exposed.

"I don't want to have to wait for the little bits of time you see fit to give me anymore," Ron said. He then lick up her neck and sucked on her earlobe. "I want to know for _once_ that I'm your priority and that you'll be available for me first."

She felt his fingertips following the hem of her shirt towards her tits. "I'm tired of waiting... I waited for you to reconnect with your parents, I waited for you a _whole fucking year_ so you could finish your education, I waited while you sunbathed in France with your parents the last two weeks... and now you want me to wait everyday for you to decide you can give me an hour of your time?"

He furiously took her upper clothes off and turned her, bending her over the counter. She couldn't understand it—her mind simply went blank—but right then, all she wanted was for him to be rough with her.

Maybe she _did_ want to be his in such a primal way.

She felt him bend to cover her body with his. His breath tickled on her ear as he said, "Well, I got news for you, Hermione. There's no bloody way I'm going to allow that."

He stood up again and started rubbing hard against her butt. He unclasped her bra with a hand, while he made a path with his free fingertips up her waist and under her arms.

The next thing she felt was the hot wetness of his tongue licking up her backbone. As soon as he finished doing that, and as the path grew quickly cold, he bent over again to whisper in her ear.

"You'll have to learn how it feels to not have a say on how or when you get something you want," he said. He nibbled at her earlobe while warming his hands under her, so he could unbutton her pants. He took them down along with her knickers, kneeling behind her. "Or if you'll get it at all."

She moaned when he bit her buttock. She groaned when she felt his tongue licking up her slit.

Immediately afterwards, he used his fingers to open her lips and thrust in her with his tongue. She couldn't help it; her hips seemed to move on their own will as she approached her climax. Still exposing her, he sucked on her clit until her groans made it obvious how close she was to coming.

For some reason, though, he stopped doing that and only blew cold air on her.

"Wha—what?" Hermione said, her first words since he started taking control this way.

He didn't reply. He just stood up again, and she looked back to see how he unzipped his own pants and reached down to free his cock. He looked very focused, almost aggressively so... and she found it turned her on even more. She rested her forehead on her arms, waiting for him to do as he wanted.

She felt his hands on her butt again, spreading her cheeks open. She could hear his quick breathing, even faster than her own. His hands left her ass and suddenly, she felt a hand fisting her hair again, pulling it back.

She knew it was rough enough for her to be allowed to complain. Strangely enough, she found it actually spurred her on. She simply held tight to the counter's border.

Then she felt the head of his cock running up and down her slit. Only a few seconds afterwards, he entered her deeply in a single thrust. She whimpered at the feeling of her flesh being stretched; she heard him groan. Without wasting any second, he started fucking her hard and fast.

It didn't take long for her to start building on a climax again. She felt her body getting ready, her muscles tensing in anticipation, her breathing fast in giddiness... but then, all of a sudden, Ron was out of her.

She lost her climax. Frustrated as hell, she felt his hands turning her over the counter, the sides of it hurting her. He reached for her bra and threw it away.

"What was _that_?" she asked, annoyed.

He pulled her legs from the knees, spreading them for him. "So sorry you couldn't get it, but you see, I wasn't willing to give it to you."

"You bastard."

Even as upset as she was with him, she realised there was something undeniably sexy about her being naked on the shop's counter, and him fully dressed in front of her.

As he entered again, she whimpered. "I'm not done with you yet," Ron threatened.

He moved slowly this time, reaching down to start rubbing her clit with his thumb. Again, as he sensed she was close to orgasm, he stopped.

"Oh, c'mon, don't do that again! I can see it's hard for you to stop, too. Just give in and let me come," Hermione complained.

"No."

He started fucking her hard again, but no rubbing this time. She leaned back on the counter, trying to keep up with his rhythm. Soon afterwards, and only halfway to her own orgasm, he got out of her, and started wanking in front of her. He grabbed her head and pulled her up to kiss her. He bit her lip as he came and jetted his spunk all over her flat belly.

Hermione, being the clever witch she is, reached down and finished herself off with her fingers working hard on her clit.

"That's cheating," Ron commented when he saw Hermione climaxing.

"I wasn't going to just stand there and wait!" Hermione replied.

"Exactly," he whispered, still trying to recover his breath. "Being left waiting for something you desperately want is... well, not brilliant at all."

"You've never been like this before."

"I guess a part in me needed to show you something, even if maybe it wasn't the best way to do it."

"I have to say I... well, I enjoyed it."

He ran his hands up her calf, her leg, until he reached her hips. "Good, I enjoyed it, too. Kind of a fantasy of mine, to own your pleasure."

"You always do, when we're together. I guess we have many things to discover from us being together... I didn't know I'd enjoy being controlled, but here I am, wanting another time like this one."

"And that's just one of the things we can get to discover about ourselves... can't you see?" he said, his voice heavy with frustration. "I just want to be with you. I need to know we can be together and have the time to explore this thing we have in a way we haven't before." He kissed her tenderly this time. "I'm only asking for a month."

She looked in his eyes and considered all they had talked about that day. Could she do it? Could she take the summer off before starting work at the Ministry and work at the shop with George and Ron just so she could put her relationship with Ron as her first priority?

She saw Ron hang his head, surely thinking her reply would be a negative.

The realisation that he was right made her close her eyes in regret and guilt. She had been so selfish. She had asked him to wait for her enough, far longer than she should have. He didn't deserve it. _They_ didn't deserve it. It was time she compromised and gave him the month he was asking for.

"Okay, I'll take George's idea and work a few hours here over the summer."

The smile that split his face was all she needed to be as happy as he was with her decision.

"Let's go now," he said after he'd finished kissing her. "And I will be the one to take you off this time... several times. All summer long."


End file.
